


变成金色史莱姆的史蒂夫

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 喜欢史莱姆，也喜欢猫咪，所以写了这篇
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	变成金色史莱姆的史蒂夫

时间线在队二之后，史蒂夫（又是）因为外星射线的缘故变成史莱姆了，结果因此找到了巴基

很无聊又傻乎乎的故事，有很多猫咪，是重要的配角

————

巴基离开嗨爪之后四处流浪，在外面一边打工赚钱一边隐居着生活。而史蒂夫四处寻找他的巴基，但作为前冬兵的巴基行踪很隐蔽，而且他很容易就感知到史蒂夫的气息，躲得很快，因此史蒂夫怎么都找不到他。史蒂夫很伤心，尽管巴基之前从河里将他救了上来，现在两个人还（在巴基单方面不知情的情况下）互相帮助消灭嗨爪残余势力，可是他的巴基就是不愿意为他留下来，一看到他就跑走。

之后的一天，在某次对抗外星反派的战斗中，史蒂夫为了掩护队友被一束亮晶晶的外星射线击中了，当时并没有产生什么异常状况，史蒂夫和队友们继续战斗，击败了敌人然后回到复仇者大厦。然而就在史蒂夫躺在房间里休息，想着今天要再去什么地方寻找巴基的时候，外星射线的作用忽然显现到他身上了，史蒂夫只听到“咕咚”的一声，然后他就变成了一只灿金色的史莱姆，圆溜溜的像个大果冻，他看着床边的美队制服，还有些搞不清状况。

史蒂夫变成史莱姆了，复联的大家们都很担心，美国队长是复仇者的领袖，他可不能是一只只有拳头大小，还不会说话只能“咕噜咕噜”叫的金色史莱姆啊，然而托尼和布鲁斯都不懂魔法，不知道怎么让史蒂夫变回来。幸好这时候被复仇者打败的外星人交代说，只要史蒂夫得到他最钟意的人的亲吻，就可以变回人类了。

虽然复联其他人都觉得这个魔法的解决条件真是既奇怪又奇怪，认为外星人在欺骗他们，不过史蒂夫却决定相信外星人的话，而且如果可以得到巴基的一个亲吻，说不定之后也能把巴基带回来呢。于是趁着队友们还在讨论外星人为什么要设置这么奇怪的魔法，史蒂夫蹦哒蹦哒着跳到窗边，那里正好有只猫咪在晒太阳，史蒂夫跳到猫咪背上，猫咪忽然被一只金色大果冻巴住了，吓得炸毛。

猫咪惊慌地恐吓变成史莱姆的史蒂夫“你，你快从我背上离开！要不然我就带你到我的人类朋友那里，让他揍你，我朋友可厉害了，他力气超大，超能打，而且他还有一条机械左臂呢！”史蒂夫很惊讶，这不仅是因为他发现自己忽然能够听懂猫咪说话了，更是因为他居然得到了巴基相关的线索！于是史蒂夫好声好气地咕噜叫着，请求猫咪带他去他的人类朋友那边。

“你说的那位有机械左臂的人类朋友，他也是我最好的朋友，而且还是我…最爱的人。可是他因为一些事情忘记我了，而现在我需要他的帮助，请你带我去见见他吧。”史蒂夫诚恳地咕噜咕噜，人类是听不懂这样的话的，但猫咪可以听懂，也听出了史蒂夫话里的悲伤与真诚，所以它同意背着史蒂夫去找自己有机械左臂的好朋友，灿金色的史莱姆把自己放的扁扁的，牢牢地巴住猫咪以保持平衡。

猫咪速度很快，不过也跑了很长时间，这期间它三次停下来休息吃东西，对背上的史蒂夫说起有关巴基的事情。猫咪说他曾经是一只饥饿又受伤的猫咪，是巴基将它救了回来，耐心细致地给它上药，还有牛奶和小鱼干，治疗好猫咪之后又主动放它出去玩，所以猫咪很喜欢巴基，当他是最喜欢的人类朋友。史蒂夫听了很感动，心想不愧是巴基，即使失去了那么多，还是像从前那样温柔善良，会照顾受到伤害的的猫咪。

史蒂夫在猫咪背上巴了一天一夜，终于被猫咪带着来到了巴基住的地方，他住在一间挺简陋的安全屋里，桌子上放着贴满美队剪报的笔记本，冰箱上放着许多甜食，地上还堆着好几个猫食盆。猫咪带着史蒂夫从窗户口进来的时候，巴基正盘腿坐在地上，怀里抱着有七八只颜色大小都不同的猫咪，它们娇娇黏黏地靠在巴基怀里叫着，用舌头舔他的脸，小肉垫踩他的胸口，史蒂夫看得心要化了。

感受到了那个天空母舰上男人的气息，巴基警觉地抬起头来看着气息传来的方向，结果只看到自己曾经救过的一只猫咪站在窗台上睁着蓝色的眼睛看着他。巴基走过去抚摸猫咪，然后就发现猫咪背上有灿金色的一层闪光，当他手放上去时，一层闪光瞬间变成了一坨果冻，金灿灿又水亮亮的一只，巴基用右手托着这只果冻，觉得凉凉滑滑的，触感很好，于是很小心地揉捏这只灿金色又滑软软的透明生物，指尖触碰果冻的表面又陷下去，有些粗糙的指肚被柔软亮滑的触感包裹，很舒服。

史蒂夫好开心啊，他被巴基握在手上了！而且巴基还不停地对着他摸摸捏捏，虽然有一点点不好意思，不过这感觉实在是太棒啦！快乐的史蒂夫在巴基的手掌中跳来跳去，还大声发出“咕噜咕噜”的叫声，巴基听不懂，但带着史蒂夫过来的猫咪和巴基怀里的那几只猫咪都知道史蒂夫在说“我好想你啊！请跟我回去吧！巴基！”猫咪们不太高兴，巴基可是它们的朋友，凭什么一只史莱姆刚过来这里就要让巴基跟他回去。

巴基无法理解这只金灿灿滑溜溜的奇怪生物在做些什么，看到它在自己手中动个不停，还以为它想被放下来，于是抓着因为快乐而更加圆鼓鼓的果冻史蒂夫放到桌子上。没想到史莱姆坚持要黏在他手上不肯下来，甚至努力往他袖口里钻，手腕处凉滑的刺激感让巴基一个激灵，条件反射地用金属左手抓住史莱姆往外拉，然后又因为担心自己会伤害到这只圆滚滚的小家伙，于是把它从袖口抓住来之后又轻轻抚摸了它几下，嘴里说着“抓疼你了吗？如果是的话那对不起喔，我左手总是控制不了力气。”

作为史莱姆的史蒂夫是没有痛感的，不过这丝毫不妨碍他借着由头对巴基撒娇，巴基的手掌放到他滑溜溜的身上轻轻抚摸时，史蒂夫就把自己放扁一点，使巴基手心的温暖能够更多地传递到他的身体中。巴基的手指冰凉而手心温暖，于是史蒂夫从暖呼呼的手心汲取热度，又包裹着巴基的五根手指指尖，将热量传递给巴基，于是巴基的整只手都变得暖呼呼的了。史蒂夫的心里也暖呼呼的，看着巴基抚摸他时温柔又小心翼翼的模样，他操纵着自己可以任意变形的身体变成一只戴在巴基右手上的手套，轻吻着巴基生着薄茧的指肚与温暖细腻的掌心。

变成史莱姆的史蒂夫就这样留在了巴基的安全屋里，和巴基以及巴基的猫咪朋友们一起生活。白天时巴基会外出打工，而史蒂夫变成一只手套套在巴基手上，当巴基的右手受了伤时，史莱姆的治愈能力让他可以瞬间治愈好巴基的伤口。而当巴基回到安全屋，他的猫咪朋友们会纷纷跳到他身上来迎接他，咪呜咪呜地叫着亲巴基的脸，嗅闻巴基身上汗津津的气味。史蒂夫好嫉妒，他也很想亲巴基的脸，闻巴基身上的味道，可是作为人类的他只能被巴基一直躲避，作为史莱姆的他倒是整天被巴基挂在手上戴着，可又没有嗅觉闻不了巴基，而且也爬不到那么高。

尽管如此，史蒂夫还有一项技能是巴基的猫咪朋友们所没有的，那就是他能看懂巴基写的字！每次巴基写日记，猫咪们因为看不懂字所以就在一旁打闹玩耍，而史蒂夫会从桌子边缘爬到巴基的手边，看着他写日记。巴基会在日记中记录各种各样的事情，不过记得最多的还是他做过的梦，除了那些让史蒂夫看得心疼不已的关于嗨爪的噩梦之外，还写了很多次有关一个倔强金发小子的事情。

巴基写他觉得很奇怪，自己明明不记得这个金发小子是什么人了，可又经常梦到他，很小只却又很好斗，总是跟比他强壮很多的坏人打架，被打的浑身是伤，还要梦里的自己为他上药。梦里的自己形象对巴基来说更加模糊，唯一可以记住的就是那个给金发小子上药的年轻人，两条手臂都是属于人类的血肉之躯…

写着写着，巴基忍不住头疼起来，于是他用右手揉了揉额头，结果把挂在他手上看他写日记看了许久，所以暂时被巴基遗忘的灿金色史莱姆压到了额头上，史蒂夫赶快巴到巴基的头发上盘踞着，哪怕巴基拉他也不肯下来。巴基很无奈，不过也没有硬要把这只大果冻从自己头上拉下来，而且他的头疼在圆滚滚的家伙巴上去后就得到了缓解，所以巴基就顶着这只史莱姆继续写日记了。

太好啦！终于有机会亲到巴基的嘴唇了。史蒂夫很开心地想着，他来到巴基身边已经有近十天了，可是怎么都找不到机会亲巴基，哪怕是在巴基睡得最沉的时候也不行，因为巴基的猫咪朋友们会张牙舞爪地阻挠史蒂夫。而在巴基发呆的时候悄悄靠近他也不行，因为巴基对史蒂夫的气息异常敏感，有好几次史莱姆已经爬到他的肩膀了，却被没有反应过来的巴基抓着扔到房间另一侧。虽然事后巴基温柔地抚摸了委屈的史莱姆很长时间，可史蒂夫因此也被巴基的猫咪朋友们嘲笑了很长时间，所以他不想再在巴基发呆时去试图亲吻他了。

巴基专注地写着日记，而史蒂夫顺着巴基的棕色半长发往下滑，他把自己变得非常纤细，与头发丝差不多粗细的灿金色果冻从巴基的发顶慢慢往下滑，一直滑倒巴基的发梢，终于看到巴基红润润的嘴唇啦。然后史蒂夫一点一点地从脸侧向嘴唇滑过去，动作极其谨慎，终于在巴基注意到之前就碰到了他的嘴唇！变成头发丝般粗细的灿金色史莱姆先是嗅了嗅巴基唇瓣好闻的气味，然后黏在唇角一整只扑了过去，重新变成果冻状贴住了巴基的嘴！

“唔唔？！”巴基忽然被自己十天前从猫咪背上捡到的一只大果冻强吻了，于是呆呆地愣在那里，过了好一会儿才反应过来要把史莱姆从嘴巴上拉下来，于是他用右手握住史莱姆往外扯。没想到这小小滑滑的家伙力气还挺大，覆盖在巴基嘴唇上不肯下来，似乎是想要多亲一会儿。巴基扭了半天才让他离开自己的嘴唇，正要训斥几句这只不懂事的金色大果冻，忽然眼前白光闪过，然后…

只有拳头大小的圆滚滚滑溜溜金灿灿的史莱姆，就在巴基的安全屋里，变成了一位金发蓝眼身材火辣的衤果男，而且长的和他在天空母舰上看到的那个男人一模一样！巴基彻底愣住了，不明白这是怎么回事，漂亮的绿眼睛迷茫地望着没穿衣服的史蒂夫，红润的唇瓣微微张开。

巴基的猫咪朋友们见此情景，全都愤怒地喵嗷咪嗷地大声喊叫起来“这家伙是个流氓！伪装成史莱姆接近巴基，其实只是为了让巴基看到他没穿衣服的样子！”不过变成人类的史蒂夫又听不懂猫咪说话了，而且就算听得懂他现在也不会在意，史蒂夫紧紧搂住还在发愣的巴基，脸埋进他刚洗过的，还带着沐浴露清香的头发里。沐浴露的气息与巴基本身的气息都令史蒂夫迷醉，他一边用力吸着鼻子，嗅闻着巴基的味道，一边快乐地喃喃道，终于又抱住你啦，巴基，这次我再也不会放手的…

巴基终于反应过来了，他很紧张也很生气，于是用力捶打着史蒂夫的背，却连他自己也没意识到地减弱了很多力度，然而史蒂夫坚持抱着他不撒手。巴基没办法，只好以理服人，对史蒂夫说我又不认识你，请别在抱着我了。史蒂夫立即反驳说你在日记本里都写了晚上经常梦见我的，你梦里那个很倔的金发小子就是以前的我，而且有几次我还听到你在梦中喊我小名了，这怎么能叫不认识我呢？

巴基想了想又说，可是我认识的只是以前的你，曾经我们或许关系很好，可现在的你对我来说是完全的陌生人。然而这句话也被史蒂夫有理有据地反驳了，史蒂夫说我之前作为史莱姆在你家待了十天，跟你朝夕共处了十天，我们小时候从互相不认识到变成彼此的最好朋友也只用了半天呢，难道十天时间还不够我们成为朋友吗？

…巴基发现自己想不出理由来证明自己不认识现在的史蒂夫了，反正他说什么都会被史蒂夫找到理由反驳，不愧是美国队长啊。所以他说：“好吧好吧，我认识你还不行吗？不过…你能不能把衣服穿上再说话，还有，你的家伙抵到我肚子上好长时间了，请收回去。”

“啊！”史蒂夫叫了一声，脸红透了，心想这下在巴基面前可丢人丢大发了。

“啊！”猫咪们也叫了一声，心想这名叫史蒂夫的大个子可真是个流氓，居然抵着巴基的肚子。

巴基将自己的衣服扔给史蒂夫穿，史蒂夫抱着有巴基味道的衣服嗅了许多下才高高兴兴地穿上，然后巴基带着这个傻笑着的金发大个子到餐桌边吃饭。他的猫咪朋友们也纷纷来到餐桌下，尾巴缠绕着巴基的小腿，饭桌上史蒂夫边吃边一直盯着巴基看，而巴基假装没注意到，实际上却连勺子都拿不稳了，菜差点掉出碗外。猫咪们看着这两个人，觉得人类真是一群笨呼呼的生物。

在餐桌上，史蒂夫再次请求巴基跟他回去，然而还是被巴基拒绝了，“因为我有猫咪们要养，复仇者大厦的环境不一定适合我的猫咪们，所以我不能跟你回去。”巴基说，而史蒂夫伤心地抽了一下鼻子。看着难过的史蒂夫，巴基也感到心脏一揪一揪的，他发现自己之前躲着美国队长是很明智的，因为他根本见不得这金发笨蛋伤心难过的样子。

于是暗骂自己不争气的巴基离开座位，靠到难过地抽着鼻子的史蒂夫身边，忽然俯下身吻了史蒂夫的嘴唇，发出黏糊糊的“啵啾”一声响，这次轮到史蒂夫愣住了。

“虽然我现在不会跟你回去，不过你可以随时来我这边待着，想留在这里过夜都行。”巴基吻史蒂夫吻了很久，直到两个人的嘴唇都变得红肿湿润了才分开，他凝视着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛说道“另外，这个吻只是对你还是史莱姆时强吻过我那次的报复，可别想太多喔。”

被巴基主动吻了的史蒂夫兴高采烈地傻笑着，根本没听到巴基在说些什么，巴基真的没办法了，只能靠近他耳朵大声说“喂——那你今天晚上是准备怎么办啊，是要回复仇者大厦，还是再在我这里待一晚上？”

史蒂夫立刻回答：“当然是留在巴基你这里，而且以后的每个晚上我都要来到你这里休息！因为闻着你的味道，能让我睡得很安心，做其他事情也会很安心。”然后他就走到安全屋里那张面积不大的床边往下一躺，靠在枕头和被子上快乐地扭动着，还像史莱姆时那样咕噜咕噜叫。

面对这样的一个傻乎乎的笨家伙，巴基还能做什么呢？他唯一能做的事情就只有抱着他的猫咪朋友们也来到床边坐下，然后捏住学史莱姆叫的笨蛋史蒂夫的鼻子，直到他撒娇着鼓起脸，要巴基放开他的鼻子。虽然巴基是真的觉得史蒂夫的样子好蠢，可是也真的觉得他好可爱，于是忍不住笑了起来，绿眼睛里闪烁晶莹的光芒，这导致史蒂夫更加卖力地模仿史莱姆，咕噜咕噜叫个不停。

唉，人类的确都是一群笨的不得了的家伙，更可怕的是他们还会互相传染，哪怕是我们的朋友巴基，也被这个伪装成史莱姆的笨蛋流氓传染成另一个笨蛋了，真是可惜啊。猫咪们一边吃着巴基给的美味小鱼干，一边很是遗憾地谈论着在床上躺着的那两个蠢蠢的人类。


End file.
